


【凉启拓】【r18】迷

by Tak_Jessica



Category: Initial D
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak_Jessica/pseuds/Tak_Jessica





	【凉启拓】【r18】迷

1  
拓海在玄关处放下包换了鞋，顺手开了灯，以为照常只有他一人，进了客厅才发现凉介闭眼躺在客厅正中央的沙发上，身上的衣物还残留着隐隐的血腥气，像是刚从手术台下场就赶回家一样。  
拓海蹲在沙发边出神地看着凉介，男人的面庞一如既往地成熟英俊，平日里是一贯的理性与克制，只有安静睡着的时候才显出柔和的气质来。拓海感知着凉介的气息，忍不住悄悄地伸出手靠近他的发丝——手却被猝不及防地握住了。  
凉介仿佛尚未完全醒转，他捉住拓海的手放在唇边轻吻了一下，才缓缓睁开眼，用低沉磁性的嗓音说：“拓海……”  
拓海被这一出弄得不知所措，心脏扑通扑通直跳，他强作镇定地抽回手，站了起来。凉介这才扶着脖颈慢慢地坐起来，伸手把拓海拉过来，圈进了自己怀里。  
“不知不觉也忙了一星期，一直想着要回家，今天安排完医院的事，做完手术就立刻赶回来了。”  
外科手术一站十个小时也是有的，难怪今天一回家就躺下了，一定是累坏了。拓海摩挲着凉介骨节分明的手，也凑上前去亲吻了一下，催促凉介去洗澡休息，今天的晚饭就交给他。  
“今天去外面吃吧，你也回得这么晚，法医教室的工作也不轻松吧。”  
凉介站起身来，将沾染了血气的外套脱下，拿好换洗衣物便进了浴室，不一会浴室响起了水声。  
拓海一头倒在沙发上，不知不觉间疲倦席卷了整个身体，恍惚间凉介的声音从浴室传来。  
“拓海，毛巾帮我拿一下。”  
“啊、好的。”  
拓海没发觉自己的语调软绵绵的，浴室里的人倒是听得心下一动。

拓海站在浴室的玻璃门口，将毛巾递进去，凉介伸手拿过之后，拓海就着靠墙的姿势，和凉介有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。  
“今天碰上一件有趣的事。”  
凉介没应答，但拓海知道他在听着。  
“今天到学校的时候，被校外的不良拦住了。”  
“嗯？”  
“他们不是来找我麻烦的，”拓海解释说，“他们的人递给我一根烟，说他们不是要找我麻烦，是有事要找我谈，我觉得不像是说谎就跟着去了。”  
拓海说着说着自己先笑了起来：“然后啊，我跟着他们进了一条小巷，有一个挺漂亮的女孩在那等着，才知道是那个女孩要见我。”  
“然后呢？”  
“后来才知道那个女孩把我当成不良少年了，因为我每天不按时去学校，又总是在门禁的时候大摇大摆地出校门什么的，她觉得我很有趣就想和我认识一下。最后发现是误会他们就放我走了。”  
“这么说起来，你现在的样子和我们刚遇到那会儿的确没什么差别。”凉介不禁失笑，推开玻璃门出来。虽然过去了这么些年，但时光似乎格外偏爱他们两个，脸上不曾留下多少岁月的痕迹，尤其是他这位年龄小几岁的恋人，换下工作装说是在校学习的学生也是有人信的。  
“凉介不也是这样嘛。”  
在一起之后，拓海也习惯于在称呼后面加上“先生”的称谓，在凉介的要求下慢慢地改掉了这个习惯，只是偶尔也会不小心偷跑出来，大部分是在某些特定时刻。  
“如果我在场的话，大概不会这么轻易地就放你走了。”  
“唔，可是，不会有那么帅气的不良少年的。”  
拓海也脱下外套，露出了被衣物遮盖的手臂，准备进房间去拿换洗衣物，没等转身腰就被人环抱住了。  
凉介贴近了拓海的耳廓，低声说：“等会儿再出门也没关系。”  
拓海的身体一下子僵住了，之后又软了下来，主动贴近了身后的人。凉介见此情形得到了鼓励，出于谨慎还是征求拓海的意见：“不想要的话可以拒绝，我会松手的……”  
拓海低低地“嗯”了一声，得到应允的凉介顺手关掉了房间的灯，把拓海引到床边去，手上动作了起来。  
凉介让拓海面对着自己，搂住上身赤裸的拓海，左手抱住他的肩，右手在背后逡巡，轻柔地抚摸着，不时亲吻拓海的脖颈。这温柔的、若即若离的爱抚，和黑暗的环境，充分调动了拓海的感觉，他由一开始的拘谨渐渐放松下来，逐渐沉入这暧昧的氛围中难以自拔，微微调整了姿势，任由凉介的手在胯下游弋。  
凉介的手来到浑圆的臀部时，为了转移对方的注意力，凉介在拓海胸前工作了起来。细腻的肌肤触感很好，凉介流连了一番，嘴下使了些技巧，惹得拓海难耐地漏出了轻轻的呻吟，凉介趁势吻了上去，唇舌交缠之际，水声啧啧。凉介可以想见拓海此时是一副怎样的生动诱人的样子，温顺地接受他的爱抚，却又无法彻底抛开矜持，该说这样的矛盾也恰好是他可爱的一面。  
凉介轻咬了一下拓海的耳垂，意味着自己要进行下一步了。  
“唔….嗯哼……”  
做过准备工作之后，要进入就容易些了。拓海努力地配合着凉介，到完全进入的时候，拓海支持不住地腰软了下来，他双手环抱着凉介，主动亲上了凉介的嘴角，凉介回吻了一下以示回应，现在，他已经完全被温软的肠道包裹住了，这让凉介生出一种莫名的满足感，不由得涌起了满腔爱意。直等到拓海差不多适应了之后，才正式发起了进攻。  
“啊、哈啊……凉介先生….嗯！”  
“怎么？”  
凉介闻言慢了下来。  
“没事、可以….再里面点。”  
拓海喘着气，断断续续地表达了自己的想法，感受到拓海的沉迷与满足，凉介也觉得自觉的欲望燃烧得更加旺盛了。

最后，出门的打算不得不取消。  
tbc

2  
前一晚折腾了许久，果不其然起晚了。但是对于凉介的索求，拓海总是毫不抱怨地全盘接受，因为在经历了劳累的工作之后，凉介的身体和心理都明显地显出疲态，让拓海不由得想要体贴对方。做那事的时候因为想到这一点，便总是显出予取予求的姿态，这反倒让凉介的动作更加温柔了。  
完事之后，拓海也会想着，凉介大概没有尽兴，但那是因为顾忌到自己的感受，才让凉介放不开手脚的。

拓海一手圈着碗，漫不经心地挖粥往嘴里送，目光凝视着浴室玻璃门一动不动，直到浴室门被凉介推开，拓海才回过神来，假装自己在认真地吃早餐，但不一会目光又不由自主地攀到那人身上去了。  
凉介的身材很好，这一点拓海见识过多次了。在许多时候，拓海不光是用眼睛描摹凉介的身体，还用手抚摸过，用唇舌品味过凉介的身体。原本拓海做这些时还会害羞，只是凉介为了能让拓海进入状态，时常有意引导拓海去探索他的身体。想到这里，拓海脑中慢慢浮现出凉介宽阔的肩背，肌理分布均匀的胸腹，以及下身……  
凉介简单地穿着浴衣，头发湿漉漉的还滴着水。一手握着毛巾，另一手握着手机编辑短信。不过，凉介还是一心投入到手机短信中了，毛巾一不留神就要从手中滑落。拓海见状没办法地摇摇头，认命地把剩余的包子塞进嘴里，伸手抓过毛巾，把凉介按在沙发上坐下，开始给凉介擦头发。  
“启介说明天到群马。”凉介享受着服务，声音低哑地说。  
拓海疑惑地“嗯”了一声，停下了手里的动作，顺手试探头发的湿度，一边问“启介怎么了”。  
凉介起身从拓海手里接过毛巾，说：“启介明天回来。”  
“明天啊……”拓海被牵引着坐上沙发扶手，还在思索着，凉介又给出一个消息，让拓海有些猝不及防。  
“我过两天要去东京。”  
“东京？”  
拓海皱眉望着凉介，像是在责怪说“为什么不早告诉我”。  
“一直没来得及告诉你。正好启介回来，他可以陪陪你。”  
“不是这个问题……”拓海又把毛巾从凉介手里夺过来，继续擦拭凉介的头发，这回手上多了几分蹂躏的意味，但还保留着分寸，凉介不吭声，反倒是一副很受用的样子。也不管最后发型会弄成什么样子。  
“那是什么问题？”  
“你啊……”拓海想了想，还是把话咽了下去，想说“辛苦了很久”，又觉语言未免苍白无力。凉介这次难得闲暇时间，哪儿也没有去，而是留在家里，更准确地说是守在自己身边。一旦离开他的视线范围，凉介总是时不时地要确认他的所在，一些细微的举动也透露出想和自己亲近的欲望。  
“唔….没什么。”  
真要说的话，自己好像也是这样。  
有一次好不容易从忙碌中脱身，就不自主地跑去了医院，人没见着，闻了一通消毒水的味道又回了家，被凉介知道后难堪了好一阵。但事后回想，那种思念渴望的心情是确实的，仿佛体内空出了什么似的需要填补，而那填补之物只有对方身上才有，因此不得不向对方索求。

凉介搂住拓海，边接吻边解开他衬衣的纽扣，脸贴近他的胸前时拓海有些挣扎，凉介不知怎的有些不满，右手更牢牢地揽住了拓海的上身，另一只手去脱他的裤子。  
“灯……”  
拓海轻喘着说，只见凉介伸出手利落地关上了床头柜上方的灯，隐隐觉得今晚的凉介的好像有哪里不太一样。被脱得干干净净的拓海，像要掩盖羞耻似的贴近了凉介的身体。凉介感受着这温暖紧致的肌肤，暧昧难掩地吻着他的颈侧；手从背后伸到胸前，用指尖抚摩起他的乳头来，反复爱抚了许久，然后低下头去，轻轻将嘴唇贴了上去。  
“凉……凉介先生……”拓海难耐地叫着男人的名字，在凉介多番的爱抚与挑弄之下情不自禁地咬住了下唇，身体不自觉地颤抖着，胸口蔓上了莫名其妙的焦躁与不安。  
凉介仿佛没有听到他的呼唤，而是继续不即不离地抚摸，从后颈沿着脊背缓缓向下，直到滑动到浑圆紧致的臀部，而后在腰部和臀部之间，用轻柔的、近乎感觉不到的触摸上下逡巡。当他的手指再次从腰际滑动至臀部，深入小穴时，发现拓海已经全然没有抵触，而是呈现出放松的姿态，任由他开拓。拓海低低地埋在凉介怀里，发出小小的、嗔怪的声音。  
“这样，太过分了……”  
一开始用轻触调动身体的感觉，然而很快舒适感演就变成难以忍受的酥痒。  
“没关系，只要跟我来就好……”  
身体的某个机关像是被打开了似的，酥痒的感觉被唤醒之后，迅速蔓延到全身。凉介换了个体位，绕到拓海身后动作。右手在臀部动作着，不时轻吻背部，而左手则移到腹部，手指继续游弋着。拓海想要从这如影随形的折磨中逃开，凉介的左手就卡住他的腰，然后在耳边命令般地低声说“不行”，拓海就停滞了动作，仿佛这命令有着魔法般的力量，令他无法动弹。  
可若是真要下力气逃脱，这样轻飘飘的一句话其实是起不了作用的。拓海一边忍耐着，想起某个童话里的女孩被施下一种别人说什么话她都会照做的魔咒，自己恐怕也被凉介施了这种魔咒。  
“差不多….可、可以了……”  
在多番的请求之后，凉介才终于让他获得解放。拓海被压得贴在墙面上，纤瘦白皙的手腕颤抖着撑在墙面上，凉介从背后整个覆上，一手扶住他的腰，一手压在他的手背上，下身缓慢而坚定地一点点深入进去。  
直到完全进入之后，拓海产生了自己整个人都被贯穿的错觉，只有凉介紧贴着他的胸膛给了他些许的安慰。拓海调整着呼吸，凉介也轻吻他的脸颊，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的发丝，拓海忍不住轻笑出声，用空闲的右手摸到了扶在自己腰际的凉介的手，拉至身前轻咬了一下。凉介在黑暗中挑了挑眉，缓缓地动作起来，拓海被这一下弄的软了腰，凉介手上使力帮他稳住，拓海在陷沉入欲海之前最后感受到的就是这手的力量。  
在那之后，脑中只是一片空白。

完事之后，拓海很有些赌气地把自己埋进被单里，凉介环抱住他，说着好听的话安抚他。做爱这事，要两个人情投意合才能完成，拓海认为自己也是共犯，生不起凉介的气来只好生自己的气。  
凉介也不点破他的心思，只一意安抚着他。现在的他感觉一切都很好，所有的事都显得游刃有余，即便是明天启介的回归也能安然面对。不过，凉介也清楚，这份大度来源于刚刚得到拓海的餍足。可以说，至少在这个时候，他不是什么理性动物，甚至有些完全不理性的想法，只是不可言说罢了。


End file.
